


Indecision

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Otome Drabbles [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Lost Island+
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poor Lionel, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: He's weak. He should kill her. But... he can't.A short drabble from Lionel's Route of Shall We Date: Lost Island.





	Indecision

She'd been bitten.

 

He should shoot her.

 

It would be a mercy.

 

But he couldn't.

 

He was weak.

 

Love was supposed to be a strength.

 

But it had made him weak.

 

He'd thought he was going to lose her, seeing her in Keas' arms.

 

But he'd saved her.

 

And now he was going to lose her again.

 

Her eyes were wide.

 

She was scared.

 

So was he.

 

But she didn't stop him.

 

She told him to do it.

 

To kill her before she could turn.

 

But...

 

he couldn't.

 

She should have turned by now.

 

Everyone else had changed in seconds.

 

How long had it been since she'd been bitten?

 

One minute? Two?

 

But she hadn't turned.

 

Perhaps...?

 

He was a sensible man.

 

But now, he could only hope.

 

He holsters his gun.

 

He picks her up.

 

She squirms.

 

She asks what he's doing.

 

Her breath ghosts over his neck.

 

She doesn't smell of rot.

 

Her skin hasn't changed color.

 

Her eyes are still wide and clear.

 

Her protests aren't mangled.

 

He has to hope.

 

If he's wrong, he'll shoot them both himself.

 

 


End file.
